


Movie Night

by dirtylittlebird



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies), Pitch Perfect RPF
Genre: F/F, Sendrick - Freeform, bechole - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtylittlebird/pseuds/dirtylittlebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna invites Brittany over for a movie night. What happens when they get a little too drunk? idk I am bad at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some sendrick after watching their interviews again and crying over them for the millionth time.

Anna’s POV  
I was in the grocery store picking up a bunch of junk food for me and Brittany’s movie night. It has been a while since we had just hung out by ourselves, so I was really looking forward to it. I loved spending time with her even when we did nothing but stay in. It was just comforting to have her there. We had such an easy connection ever since the first movie. She was with no doubt my best friend and I was so thankful to have her there for me.  
I wheeled the cart up to the check out and started placing the chips, ice cream, candy, and other various items on the conveyor belt. As the cashier was ringing up my items I couldn’t help but catch a glimpse of Brittany’s face on one of the magazines sitting on the nearby rack. I smirked to myself and reached out to grab the magazine and placed it on the belt behind the rest of my items. I was sure I could find something in those articles to tease her about later. After paying and piling the bags into my car I headed home to put away the food and change before she arrived.  
I was lying in bed, after just changing into some sweats and old t-shirt, scanning through Netflix to see what movie we should watch first. After not finding anything new that I really wanted to see I decided I’ll wait till Brittany comes and let her choose. When I sat the remote down on my night stand and saw the magazine I had just recently brought perched on the corner, so I picked it up and started flipping through it.  
I got to the section with her interview and skimmed over it, smiling when I read how she had made it through bullying and was stronger now. Flipping the page I saw the next part was on Pitch Perfect 2. Not bothering to read that I kept going, but when I turned to the next page I froze. It was a picture of Brittany in all black laying on a couch. Her piercing blue eyes staring right back at me, but my main focus was the sheer top she was wearing. It showed her black bra pushing up her boobs and I couldn’t tear my eyes away. I know I had seen her naked before. I mean we had spent an entire day shooting that shower scene. But there was something different about ogling my best friend, who I’m secretly in love with, in my bedroom alone then just on a set filming.  
It felt wrong but I couldn’t stop my mind from picturing her showing up at my front door in that outfit and pining me against the wall. Her attacking me with those soft pink lips before pulling away and staring into my soul with those sky blue eyes. Then skimming her hands along my hips before yanking my shirt off. Dipping down using those lips to kiss a path along my torso while nipping at my skin.  
I was getting really turned on and could feel the wetness starting to pool between my legs. I know I should stop but I didn’t want to, so I let my mind keep going. This time running my hands over my body imaging they were hers. One hand massing my breast while the other started sliding underneath the waistband of my sweatpants.  
Suddenly the sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house. I froze my movements my heart slamming in my chest. The doorbell rang a second time and my brain started working again. I quickly pulled my hand out of my pants and leapt off my bed throwing the magazine on the floor. I ran over to the mirror adjusting myself and erasing any evidence of what I was just doing. I walked to the front door just as the bell rang a third time. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves before opening the door.  
“It’s about time Kendrick. I was waiting there forever.” The blonde huffed walking past me into the living room.  
“Stop being such a drama queen Snow.” I said shutting the door and rolling my eyes.  
She smiled at me and opened her arms. “Alright now where’s my hug.”  
I smiled back and wrapped my arms around her waist. I felt my whole body relax as I inhaled her familiar sent. After a few seconds she pulled away, my body already missing her warmth.  
“Okay lead me to the booze and the pizza.”  
I giggled at her statement and started walking towards my room.  
“I actually forgot to order the pizza.” I was occupied with other things that I am not going to mention to her.  
“You what!? Forgot the pizza that’s one of the most important things! Please tell me you at least have the booze!”  
“Yes Snow I have the booze.” I said pointing to the side of my bed.  
“Great. Now go order that pizza.” She demands flopping down on my bed and shooing me away with her hand.  
I walked out into the kitchen finding my cellphone on the counter where I left it when I was bringing in the groceries. I dialed the number and ordered a large pizza. Hanging up I grabbed the bag of chips and made my way back to my room.  
“The pizza will be here in like 20 minutes I got chips to hold us over.” I said walking into the room.  
I stopped in the doorway when I saw the magazine she held in her hands. Fuck, in my panic I forgot that it was on the floor. I quickly walked over to the bed tossing my phone and chips down and trying to snatch the magazine away from her, but she pulled it back.  
“You know if you wanted some pics of me you could have just asked.” She said winking.  
“Ha. Ha. I just got that today it was supposed to be joke.”  
“What a shame I am getting kind of lonely since me and Tyler broke up.” She pouted.  
I rolled my eyes and hit her in the face with a pillow.  
“Hey!” She glared at me.  
I laughed at her attempt to look mad, but instead she just looked even cuter. I flopped down on the bed next to her and grabbed the remote.  
“So what do you want to watch?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Well I was thinking John Tucker Must Die.” I smirked.  
“Absolutely not.”  
“Why not? I heard there is this really hot blonde that kisses a girl and puts on some red lingerie.” I say wiggling my eyebrows.  
“You’re so weird Kendrick.” She says a smile making its way on to her face.  
“Fine I’ll just have to watch when I’m alone.” I huff.  
Now it’s my turn to get pillow to the face. I look over at her and she starts laughing. I can’t help but join her. Her laugh is the most beautiful sound in the world especially if what caused it was me. She looked back up locking our eyes. It felt like time froze whenever I looked into her dazzling blue orbs. Which I swear just flicked down to my lips, but the movement was so quick maybe I had imagined it. Just then the doorbell rings signaling the pizza is here.  
“I got it!” she shouted.  
She bolted out of the bedroom like a kid on Christmas morning. I couldn’t help but giggle at how adorable it was. She came back a minute later caring the pizza box with one hand while already eating a slice with the other.  
“Hey save me a slice.”  
“Oh shut up.” She mumbled plopping back down on the bed.  
“Now really what should we watch?”  
“How about The Notebook.”  
“Seriously?” I groaned.  
“Please.” She begged making puppy dog eyes.  
Well how could I resist that face? “Fine.”  
“Yay!” She squealed.  
I laughed and grabbed the remote finding The Notebook and hitting play.  
When the credits started rolling I got up to stretch and Brittany got up to go to the bathroom. I took the time to clean of the bed. Throwing off an almost empty pizza box, a half-filled bag of chips, the bowls our ice cream was in, and an empty bottle of wine. I also picked a movie that I wanted to watch, so I wouldn’t be stuck with something like The Notebook again. I got back under the covers just as Brittany walked through the doorway. I lifted the covers up and patted the spot next to me. She ran and jumped on top of me instead.  
“Damn it Brit!” I groaned as the wind was knocked out of me.  
She giggled and rolled off me. She opened her arms again and I knew immediately what she wanted, but I shook my head. She pouted at my refusal and damn it was so cute I had to stop myself from kissing her.  
“Apologize first.” I said crossing my arms.  
“Sorry Kendrick.” She replied while rolling her eyes.  
“No a real apology.”  
She let out an annoyed sigh. “Sorry Anna. Now will you come cuddle?”  
“Yes.” I smiled.  
Like I was really going to refuse to cuddle with Brittany all night. I leaned up against her body laying my head on her chest while she wrapped her arms around my waist. I breathed deeply taking in her natural smell that I love so much and just enjoying the feeling of her holding me.  
It’s been over an hour since the movie ended and me and Brittany are laying face to face just talking about anything and everything. We are pretty drunk at this point so we were also giggling a lot at each other.  
“Okay, okay who is the funniest out of the cast?” Brittany asked her words slurring together a little.  
We had gotten on the topic of Pitch Perfect 2 since it had just been released in theaters. Now we were discussing the cast and reminiscing on the good times we had.  
“I would have to pick Rebel. So how much did you want to kill Elizabeth for putting us in the mud pit thing?”  
“I actually thought it was fun, but I was washing mud of my body for a while so maybe a little bit. Which one of the girls in the tent would you experiment with?”  
I was taken aback a little by her question but in my drunken state my mouth replied before my brain had time to stop it.  
“You.” I blurted out.  
She didn’t seem upset by the answer. In fact she had a small smile on her lips, but maybe that was due to all the alcohol coursing through her veins.  
“Well your turn.”  
“I uh…. I can’t think of anymore. I know too much about you already.”  
She giggled. Her eyes lighting up even behind the drunken haze. She moved her hand to my cheek picking up a strand of hair that had fallen and gently tucked it behind my ear. My breathing stopped and my heart started pounding so loud I thought for sure Brittany could hear it. Her hand lingered on my ear for a little before she pulled it away. I followed it back down as she slipped it under her head again. When I looked back up I saw her crystal blue eyes staring at me intently. Almost like they were trying to read my thoughts. As if on cue it’s the next thing she asks.  
“What are you thinking?”  
“How pretty your eyes are.” I answer truthfully due to the alcohol.  
She smiles and I feel my heart flutter. I sense the tension in the air rising between us, but she breaks it quickly by sitting up.  
“I need more wine.”  
“Don’t you think you’ve had enough?”  
“Nope. I’m not drunk enough for this night.”  
What did she mean by ‘this night’? Maybe as in the night she has off, so she doesn’t have to worry about the massive hangover she is going to wake up to? Yeah that’s probably it. She then hands me another glass as well.  
“No thanks I’m good.”  
“Nah uh. Drink up.”  
“Are we going to have a problem with you trying to get me super wasted again?”  
“Yep.” She smirked at me before shoving the glass in my hand.  
It was one o’clock in the morning and we were totally gone. We sat watching reruns of stupid games shows. Yelling at the players when they did something wrong. When a commercial break came on I looked over at Brittany. She had her eyes closed and her nose scrunched up like she was having a mental battle with herself.  
“What are concentrating so hard on?”  
Her eyes snapped open and she turned to look at me.  
“I think I am drunk enough now.” She whispered just loud enough for me to hear.  
“What does that m-”  
I didn’t get a chance to finish my question. Brittany had moved across the space between us and crashed her lips on mine. My heart leap into my throat. Fireworks were going off in my brain. I inhaled sharply before kissing her back. Her lips were so soft and seemed to fit perfectly on mine. Once she felt my reaction her hands flew to the back of my head and she tangled them in my hair. I placed my hands on her waist to pull her closer, so our bodies were flush. She let out a small moan when our chest pressed against each other.  
Now I know I said her laugh was the most beautiful sound, but fuck her moans came in a very close second maybe even tied.  
I run my tongue across her bottom lip pleading for more. She doesn’t hesitate to open her mouth and I brush my tongue against hers before taking it between my lips and lightly sucking on it. This causes her to let out a deep moan that sends a pulse of white hot heat straight to my core. Okay it was defiantly a tie.  
She broke away gasping for air. I had to struggle to control my breathing too.  
I just stared at her wide eyed in shock not believing what had just happened. Her already flushed cheeks grew darker under my gaze and her eyes were looking anywhere but at mine.  
“I’m sorry.” She breathed out. “I just-”  
I cut off her unneeded apology with a quick peck on her lips. When I pulled back I gave her a reassuring smile which she returned. She then moved to snuggle her face in the crook of my neck. Her arm draping across my waist and her legs tangling with mine. She lets out a content sigh. Her warm breath ticking my skin.  
“I love you.” She whispers.  
I swear my heart stops beating for a few seconds. I look down at her lying there so peacefully in my arms and a huge grin breaks out on my face. This is all I ever wanted for the past three years.  
“I love you too.” I say back kissing the top of her head.  
I feel her smile against my skin and squeeze me tighter to her. Then I feel her chest start to rise and fall in a slow steady rhythm and I know she’s sound asleep. I snap off the TV and follow her shortly after with a small smile still on my face.  
Brittany’s POV  
I turn over groaning at the pain in my head. I reach an arm out and only find covers and that’s when all of last night’s memories come flooding back. I slowly open my eyes only to shut them immediately from the sun peeking through the curtains. Groaning again I squint my eyes against the light and slowly make my way out of bed. My eyes catch a glass of water and two pills sitting on the nightstand. I snatch them up and quickly gulp them down. Bless you Anna. I then stumble my way into the bathroom to pee and brush my teeth.  
As I walk down the hallway to the kitchen I am hit with the heavenly smell of bacon. My stomach grumbles in response. When I turn the corner I find Anna standing in front of the stove making bacon and pancakes. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist and prop my chin on her shoulder. She takes out the current pancake she was flipping and sets it on a plate.  
“Good morning beautiful.” She says turning towards me.  
“Morning.” I respond in the middle of a yawn.  
She giggles and pulls me closer giving me a quick peck on the lips. She then turns back around and begins plating the rest of the food. I walk over to the table grabbing a seat. Anna sets our plates and glasses of orange juice on the table. As she is walking away to take her seat I grab her by the wrist and pull her down on my lap.  
“Brittany!” She squeals in surprise.  
I brush her dark locks out of her face and stare right into her deep blue eyes. I open my mouth to say something but then close it, my nerves getting the better of me. She furrows her eyebrows and tilts her head a little to the side which makes her look absolutely adorable.  
“What’s wrong?” She questions concern laced in her voice.  
“Nothing I… I just… well…” Goddamn it Brittany get it together. “I just wanted to know if- if this makes us umm like a thing.” I inwardly cringe at my wording.  
Her eyes widen slightly and I start to panic. But she soon replaces her shocked expression with a smug one.  
“It depends is there something you want to ask me first?” Her smirk growing.  
I take a deep breath to release some of my nerves.  
“Anna will you be my girlfriend?”  
She breaks into the biggest grin I have ever seen.  
“Yes.” She nods her head frantically.  
My grin soon matches hers and I pull her in for a kiss. It is a little ungraceful due to our smiling, but I wouldn’t have it any other way.  
Anna pulls away and reaches into her pocket to remove her phone. I watch her type in the passcode and open the camera app.  
“What are you doing?”  
“I need to tweet this.”  
I laugh at her slight obsession with twitter. She flips the camera around and holds it out in front of us. I look at her questionably and she points to her lips. I don’t argue and lean in for another kiss. I hear the camera snap and she pulls away to rapidly tap on her screen.  
I hear my phone go off and grab it to see a notification from twitter. I unlock my phone to view it. I find that it’s the picture of us kissing along with the words ‘The most beautiful girl in the world. My girlfriend. #Sendrick’ I can’t help but chuckle to myself at how cheesy she is.  
“You know you could have possibly shut down twitter for a few hours.” I stated already seeing how many likes and comments from people freaking out it was getting.  
She just smiles and shrugs. She places a kiss on my cheek before getting up and making her way to the other chair.  
“I love you Anna.”  
“I love you too. Now eat before the delicious breakfast I slaved over gets cold.”  
I giggle and can’t help but think that this is all I ever wanted for the past three years.


End file.
